This Is Not a Date
by Harmonykat
Summary: James Potter was having a staring contest with a letter.
1. Chapter the First

This Is Not a Date

Chapter the First

James Potter was having a staring contest with a letter.

Tragically, the letter was winning.

It glared back at him ferociously, the precise lettering masking the doom he well knew it contained.

_Mr James Potter_, it said in beautiful black ink.

_Probably Being Irresponsible and Gloating About It_

_His Parents´ Townhouse_

_London_

Certain as he was of the doom he was about to face, he could only think of two people who would _ever_ address a letter to him so rudely. His grandmother on his mother's side of the family had done so on numerous occasions, but as she had died eight months ago, that left only the most gloriously terrifying option.

The envelope smelt slightly of her—all lavender and vanilla. The exquisite penmanship had been memorised for years of staring longingly at her.

However, the decidedly malignant tone of the envelope made James fear for his testicles even through the mail. Her capacity for hatred towards him was truly astounding. Even the awkward truce they had come to the year before had clearly done little to dim her hatred.

Steeling himself for the worst, he retreated to his bedroom, closed the door, and slowly unfolded the envelope.

_James—_

He stopped reading to stare at that single word. "James?" he whispered aloud.

_James—_ he read again, trying to shake the instinct that anything nice from her was yet another elaborate ruse of Padfoot's to get him punched.

_James—_ he read for the third time and ploughed on fearfully.

_I'm sure I was as shocked as you were upon discovering that you had been named Head Boy to my Head Girl. All shock aside, I hope that we will be able to avoid an unpleasant year by forgiving and forgetting the trials of our rather…tempestuous past._

_That said, I am in London for the next three weeks, as my parents are in Majorca and I would rather eat a vat of live eels than be cooped up with my pernicious sister that entire time. Anyway, I've had a few thoughts regarding our newfound authority, and I would be glad to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at one for lunch and a brainstorming session of sorts._

_Yours,_

_Lily Evans, Head Girl_

_P.S. THIS IS __NOT__ A DATE!!!_

James stared at the letter in a strange mix of glee and horror. There was no way this could really be from the goddess of his idolatry, but he knew that this was assuredly not one of Sirius's fakes. Despite the hostile tone she'd adopted, James couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope as regarded her affection towards him.

James stared off into space, caught up in the sublime fantasy of green-eyed, dark haired children running around him and Lily, getting lost in the grapefruit section of the supermarket.

"Harry…" he murmured, still utterly lost in thought.

"Yes, you are, you smelly arse. "King Kong" we call you when you can't hear us." Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "James Potter, King of the Apes."

James promptly failed at his vow of not punching Sirius more than once a week.

In the ensuing scuffle, the usual shouting fits commenced. Several mildly expensive items were broken, and the usual outrageous insults were traded between punches. However, spotting the envelope, Sirius quickly snatched it up.

"Who wrote?" he asked. "Anything interesting, your illustrious Head Boy-ness?" Sirius offered a deep, mocking bow.

"Toss off." James glared. "I need to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon."

Sirius looked bemused. "You already bought all your books, supplies, new robes, and a new broomstick as reward for being Head Boy. What d'you need so desperately?"

James blushed violently. "Well, Lily may have written asking to have lunch with me."

Sirius was sublimely indifferent. "Who gives a rat's arse? So she wants to have lunch. The bigger question is: are you going to bugger it up again by acting either a cocky bastard or a complete pansy? Take advantage of this opportunity. Just…don't run your hands through your hair, or she'll hex you before you've ordered drinks. Relax, and be something resembling yourself." With that, he hopped onto James's bed with spectacular grace. "How d'you think Moony and I started, you know…being together?"

"I always assumed there was a lot of firewhiskey involved." James ducked the pillow that Sirius threw and grinned at his best mate. "So, think I can manage to win the hand of the luminous Miss Evans?"

"Absolutely not, if you keep talking like that," responded Sirius cheekily, rolling over and going to sleep.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lily Evans arrived early in the Leaky Cauldron. She'd been staying with the McKinnons, who lived but a few blocks from the famous pub. Marlene had gone ahead to shop while Lily sat nervously, fiddling with a note card in front of her that held her main points.

_I. SMALL TALK_

_ a. The Weather_

_ b. How Our Summers Have Been_

_II. RESPONSIBILTY_

_ a. No more blowing things up_

_ b. No more hexing random midgets_

_ c. No more marauding!!!_

_ d. FULFILL YOUR BLOODY DUTIES!!_

Lily frowned at the list. It seemed a bad sign that she had sworn before her third point (DUTIES). Sighing, she ordered a glass of white wine and waited.

At precisely one o'clock, James Potter came bounding through the door with the kind of loping grace years of athleticism had given him. He spotted her instantly and sat down, taking in the way her curves were accentuated by the light summer dress she wore. "Afternoon, Evans," he said with what he hoped was a casual smile. "How've you been?"

Lily shrugged stiffly. "My parents are on holiday so I've been staying with the McKinnons." She ran her finger around the edge of the glass slowly, waiting for him to say something so she could have a therapeutic shout.

He smiled. "That must be a laugh then, eh?"

"Quite," was her curt response. _His teeth really are astoundingly white_, she noticed, her brow furrowing as she hated herself for even thinking such things. _And he looks marvellous when he smiles like that._ Mentally slapping herself, she straightened up. "So how has your summer been?"

He shrugged. "Bit of good, bit of bad. Sirius moved in until he can afford an apartment, so that's been great. But my parents are very involved in the ministry, and it's been a bloody mess lately. All these murders…disappearances…and it's all the work of one untraceable madman and his band of deranged followers." He smiled wryly. "It all seems so far away when we're at school, but I come home and it's all my mum and dad ever talk about."

Lily was gaping at him. "Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" she demanded. "The James Potter I know would have tried to put _Amortentia_ in my wine or seduce me by leaping out of a cake or something."

James grinned again. "The cake thing is more of Sirius's gig, but if you really _want_ me to put _Amortentia_ in your wine, I'd be happy to oblige you as soon as I buy or make some."

Her glare deepened. "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed angrily.

He leaned forward. "Well, apparently you think I would," he countered.

Lily flushed, her high cheekbones colouring crimson. "Well, I, uh…given our past…"

"I thought you wanted to _forget_ the past, Evans." He cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

She turned puce, and James tried not to flinch and cover his crotch. _She's going to hex you…she's going to cut of your balls…she's going to feed you to the giant squid in pieces…_ A horrifying list of potential agony played through James's mind.

To his enormous surprise, she smiled through gritted teeth. "So I did." She cleared her throat and began reciting her noted out speech.

However, before she had gotten to Point Three, James interrupted. "Evans," he said quietly. "I realise I don't have the greatest record, but it seems to me that _you're_ the one who can't forget it." She froze in surprise. He reached across the table and snatched the note card out of her hands. "Lily…" he said much quieter. "How are we going to work together for a year if you can't trust that I am responsible enough to do this? Even Dumbledore has enough faith in me to appoint me to this post. Will you be able to at least try to trust me?"

She nodded slowly. "Alright." She eyed him carefully. "You've changed," she commented lightly. "Not a year ago you would have been squirming in your seat this whole time. Two years ago you would have been flirting outrageously, acting like you owned the wizarding world."

James winced. "I've matured," he said earnestly. "A year like last year does that to a guy. I mean, I'm not going to pretend I'm a saint now or anything, but I think I've learned my limits."

Flashes of the last year replayed themselves; his grandmother's excruciating death, the students who'd been pulled out of class to be told that their parents or other loved ones had been brutally murdered, the endless whispers of torture and senseless destruction, and the very near accidental murder of one his classmates by his best friend's stupidity.

Lily looked at him, surprised. For the moment he'd been lost in thought, he'd looked far older than 17. His _joie de vivre_ still existed, but it was thoroughly apparent that it had soldiered on through an obvious trail of pain. This was hardly what she'd been expecting from James Potter: Prankster Extraordinaire and Marauder.

She considered carefully. "Alright," she said. "The past is gone. Now d'you want to hear my ideas regarding next year?"

The next two hours passed in ferocious brainstorming and casual conversation. James managed to sustain his casual demeanour throughout the afternoon.

Well after three o'clock, Lily stood and announced that she needed to head back to the McKinnon's house. "It's been a lovely afternoon," she said with a genuine smile that made James's knees go weak.

"It has," he agreed, grinning back at her and thanking Merlin he didn't have to stand.

"I'll send you an owl if I have any more ideas about Halloween," she said, suddenly reluctant to leave.

He nodded. "That'd be great. Just let me know."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Lily stared determinedly at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"Have a lovely afternoon. Goodbye…James." She disapparated quickly, leaving James sitting in surprise. _What in hell was that?_ He thought, before disapparating himself.


	2. Chapter the Second

Disclaimer: I realised I forgot this when I wrote my last chapter. Apologies. You know who this belongs to, and it's assuredly not me.

A/N: This is dedicated with a great deal of affection to Cath and Kelly for creating Stuckinthe70s, and to Rach, for being a marvellously insane James.

Chapter the Second

Lily stormed up to the bedroom she and Marlene shared, slamming every door she possibly could along the way. "Goddamnit!" she shouted, leaping onto the bed and burying her face in her pillow.

"Lil?" Marlene stepped into the room, still wearing an apron from her latest cooking adventure. "What in the hell happened to you?" She waited for a response and got nothing of the sort. "Did James act like a prat again?"

Lily looked up at her best friend with a glare. "He absolutely did not! He was lovely!" She looked suddenly mortified and buried her head in the pillow again.

"Lovely?" Marlene gaped at her. "Are you sure you weren't attacked and sustained severe brain damage as a result?"

Lily lifted her head from the pillow once again, her face by now gleaming an extremely unattractive shade of puce. "I was _not_ bloody attacked, and I haven't suffered brain damage, you mad bint!"

Marlene groaned. Lily in one of her infamous moods could be nigh impossible to deal with. "Are you _bleeding_?" she demanded, deciding for the blunt approach. "Are you just feeling irrationally hateful because it's that time of the month?"

A pair of raised fingers were Lily's only response.

Marlene took a deep breath, trying to be patient. "Okay. James was lovely; you weren't attacked; and you're not menstrual. Care to explain why it is you're having fits of rage?"

Lily muttered something completely incomprehensible into the pillow.

"Um, sorry, darling. I didn't exactly catch that." Marlene was now trying very hard not to smack her best friend over the back of the head repeatedly. "Try that again."

Marlene instantly regretted her words.

"HE WASN'T BLOODY SUPPOSED TO BE SO NICE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT ON ME OUTRAGEOUSLY AND IGNORE EVERYTHING I SAID AND NOT BE FULL OF GOOD IDEAS AND INITIATIVE AND I WAS GOING TO GET TO SHOUT AT HIM AND HE RUINED IT BY BEING _NICE_!!!!"

Marlene tried very hard to keep a straight face and failed completely. "Well, given that the Potter townhouse is only a few blocks from here and the windows are open, you may just have gotten your wish."

Lily ignored her and ploughed on, though in thankfully decreased volume. "He wasn't supposed to make any bloody sense! He wasn't supposed to turn up and act casual and confident and smile at me like that! He _certainly_ wasn't supposed to act all sexy and charming! He wasn't supposed to have fucking changed!"

She looked at the now very surprised Marlene. "He actually _cares_ about what happens to the world, to the school, to those of us who _don't _have a family name dating back to the ninth century! He wants to make sure there are emergency plans for if the worst should happen in Hogsmeade or even at the school itself! He wants to bloody do something useful instead of being a royal pain in my arse!" She hit the pillow soundly for good measure.

Marlene stared at Lily like she was out of her mind. "Um…correct me if I've lost all track of logic…but isn't that all a _good_ thing?"

Lily spluttered incoherently. "Wha—but—ye—that's not the point!" She managed at last. "The point is…" She trailed off, apparently unsure of her own point. "The point is…"

"So he was sexy and charming?" Having derailed Lily from her interminable shrieking fits, Marlene was determined to keep Lily off balance until it was certain she wouldn't risk losing her hearing.

"Well…" Lily blushed violently. "Yes. His hair's grown out a bit, and it really suits him. He looks less like a deranged monkey. And he got new glasses." Lily said this all very quietly, turning still redder with every word.

"And he was charming?"

Lily didn't respond, only groaned and buried her head in the pillow yet again.

"So…if he was so lovely this whole time, why in hell did you decide that my ability to hear was overrated?" Marlene pretended to glare.

Lily sat up again, slightly less radish coloured. "You know me…I get irrational and start shouting. Potter brings it out in me; you should know that from the past six years."

Marlene shrugged. "I guess. Look, I have to go check on the brownies. Come with?"

Much later that night, Lily sat up in bed and said very quietly to Marlene, "I don't hate him, you know. I haven't for awhile."

The extremely tired brunette rolled over and stared at Lily from her own bed. "This had better be good. Who don't you hate anymore? Potter?"

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. "I don't hate James." She exhaled heavily, finding it difficult to reveal that secret.

"Good. Now stuff it so I can actually get some sleep." Marlene rolled over and was asleep in moments.

Lily, on the other hand, sat in bed, wondering why James's casual grin and warm eyes wouldn't leave her thoughts and why his quiet promise to make sure everyone in the school would be kept safe touched her so deeply. He was _James_, and while he wasn't _supposed_ to care about anyone but himself, the realisation that he did hit her very deeply.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

When James trudged back to his house several days later, cold and dripping wet, he debated whether or not to strangle or hug Sirius.

Having been morose for weeks in the absence of Remus, James had convinced his melancholy best mate to run 'round Hyde Park with him for a few hours. "Come on, you twat!" he'd urged. "You can chase birds and pee on statues! I'll bring a ball and you can chase it, or put holes in it, whichever you like. You can even growl at random tourists and bite annoying snogging couples!"

That sold Sirius on the idea. Not ten minutes later, James was sneaking out the front door with Padfoot running ahead on a leash gleefully. For over two hours they cavorted in the park, playing fetch and "trip the distracted tourist" merrily, before sitting down on a bench near the fountains together. James patted Padfoot distractedly, half dozing in the mid-afternoon sun.

As expected, Padfoot got bored and dashed off to chase squirrels, leaving James to relax in relative solitude. He closed his eyes against the gleaming sun and lounged for some time.

"James?"

His eyes flew open to see the ever-luminous Lily Evans staring at him in surprise. "I didn't know you came out into muggle London very often."

James shrugged. "I was actually watching my neighbour's dog," he said in a practised lie. "What're you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Marlene's brother's home from Parliament, and he's in a dreadful mood." She sat down on the bench. "I can't take political ranting for very long, so I decided to go for a walk. So how've you been?"

He smiled. "I've been well. Sirius is restoring a muggle motorbike in the garage, and most likely enchanting it to fly. So that's been a laugh, especially when he comes in looking like he got dragged through a puddle of oil and grime. I usually try to get in the shower right before he comes in, just to piss him off a bit. It's been great."

Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Good lord. Do you two _live_ to take the piss out of each other? I mean, it's been entertaining for the last six years, but still."

"I'm glad we managed to amuse someone besides ourselves with it." He leaned back against the bench, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Some five minutes later, Lily asked quietly, "So where's this dog, anyway?" She grinned, glancing around.

James simply pointed to where Padfoot was standing on his hind legs, trying to track a squirrel's movements.

"He's adorable! What's his name?" She giggled as Padfoot ran, barking, after a different squirrel.

"Er…Snuffles," James invented. Lily looked at him incredulously. "What?" he said defensively, lying through his teeth. "It's not like _I_ named him!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Snuffles?" She giggled again before leaning back against the bench.

James pretended to doze off again, but he periodically snuck glances at Lily. Her lightly freckled skin gleamed like porcelain in the light, her hair a shock of dark red against it.

He was completely unaware that Lily was doing the exact same thing. Whenever she thought he wouldn't notice, she shot a glance his way, memorising the strong line of his jaw, the length of his lashes, the way his eyes were framed by his dark glasses, the slight smile that played about his lips as he dozed.

She glanced over once again to find bright hazel eyes staring right back at her. For a moment they stayed there, unable to look away.

Predictably, she regained her composure first. "Potter, stop staring at me!"

He sighed tragically. "I'm not 'James' anymore? And I will have you know I was looking for Snuffles," he lied, giving it away with his cheeky grin. "_You_ stop staring at me!"

She spluttered. "What? But—I—No! I was doing no such thing!" She turned bright red, giving herself away.

James very diplomatically ignored this and got to his feet. "Of course. Want to walk over to the fountains with me? I'll end up sleeping here all afternoon if I stay put." He smiled at her. "And I thought we could talk about some more ideas and whatnot for Halloween."

"But what about Snuffles?" she asked. "Won't he run off?"

"He'll come when I call him," he said confidently, and Lily rolled her eyes. "He's extremely well trained."

She shrugged. "All right, then." She gave James a weird look when he offered her his arm but accepted anyway.

They talked companionably about how to brighten what would invariably be another grim year full of pressing darkness from the outside. "I really like the idea of having a masquerade," Lily commented, hiding her face dramatically. "It'd be a lot of fun."

"We could probably even book a decent band…the Hobgoblins, maybe." James smirked.

Lily gaped at him. "The _Hobgoblins_?"

He nodded. "Sirius's favourite uncle was friends with Stubby Boardman. Apparently they went way back."

"We should definitely talk to Dumbledore about all this. I think he'd like the idea of doing something for Halloween." Lily sat down on the fence surrounding a fountain, enjoying the light spray of water that just barely reached her. "Especially if we can present a really solid plan with all of the costs and details sorted out. We should meet to plan it out."

James nodeed. "That'd be great. D'you want to have lunch together again tomorrow to work out the details and then owl Dumbledore?" He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"That'd be great." She grinned. "Let's say one o'clock or so?"

"Sounds good." He glanced down at his watch. "Bugger. I've got to dash." He stood and let out an ear-piercing whistle that made Lily swear violently.

"What the _fucking hell was that??_" she demanded, before spotting the enormous black dog bounding towards them at a truly alarming speed. "James, he's not going to—JAMES!!" she shouted again, just as "Snuffles" barrelled into James full tilt, both of them toppling over into the fountain.

Trying not to laugh, Lily peered into the fountain, where James was spitting out water and swearing profusely in Hungarian. Padfoot merely climbed out of the fountain and shook himself dry, dog-smiling at Lily. A giggle escaped her lips. "Well trained, eh? I think I'll stick to cats for awhile."

James was climbing out of the fountain, his hair plastered to his forehead and his t-shirt clinging to his chest. He pointed behind him at the dog. "I am going to _strangle_ that flea-ridden mutt!" he muttered viciously.

Lily tried very hard not to laugh. "That might be a little extreme, James. Lunch tomorrow?" she reminded him.

He nodded, then glared around as Padfoot barked impatiently. Lily took advantage of his distraction to openly goggle at the strong muscles his dry shirt had hidden. He looked back around and she smiled. "Well," she said awkwardly, hoping he hadn't noticed her stare. "I'd, er, give you a hug or something, but…"

He rolled his eyes. "But you're wearing white; I'd get you wet and enjoy the view too much?" He anticipated her scathing words.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, but not that wasn't what first came to mind. _I_ don't want to get wet. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."

She made to leave, but James grabbed her hand. To his immense surprise, she didn't pull it away. "Look," he said, inventing as he went. "The Cauldron's great for a pub, but if you want a fantastic lunch, the Mad Boar's the only place. It's just beyond Gringotts. You can't miss it. It's got a sign hanging from the window…big frothing boar head…"

"Charming," Lily said sarcastically, before grinning. "But if the food's worth it, that'd be lovely." She kicked herself mentally. _Why won't I let go of his hand?!_ "So…tomorrow, then?"

The dog gave yet another impatient bark and James dropped Lily's hand. "Yeah. See you tomorrow. Come, Snuffles." Padfoot barked indignantly at the name but followed, lolloping along after the still dripping James.


End file.
